league_of_christain_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Christian States
The Union of Christian States, officially the Constitutional Republic of the United Christian States(or the UCS), is a constitutional republic in North America bordered on the North by the American Liberty Republic and Amereden, West by The Federal Republic of The United Pacific, East by the Atlantic Ocean, and on the South by The Republic of Johamlandia and the Gulf of Mexico. The UCS is a federation of Fourteen states. In Pre-Columbian times, the UCS was inhabited by Native American tribes, including Cherokees and Karakanowas. The area comprising the UCS has been colonized by European powers Great Britain, Spain, and France. The states of Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Georgia(colonies at the time) fought with the patriots during the American Revolutionary War. The United States grew to include all land now under control of the UCS. By 2012, most American living in the Southeast, also know as the Bible Belt, had had it with D.C.'s oppressive laws violating their own Constitution. When the American Senate passed a bill to confiscate all private firearms, 13 states and two territories seceded from the US to protect their citizens' rights. 12 of these states and the territories(gaining full statehood) joined into the Union of Christian States by delegates sent to Beaumont, Texas to sign the Christian Constitution, signaling the official formation of the nation. Though the United States did not recognize the government for another year. Government The UCS is a Constitutional Republic with a three branch government. The Executive consists of the elected Preside t and his/her appointed cabinet. The legislature is the bicameral Christian States Congress consisting of the Christian States Senate and Christian States House of Representatives. The Judicial is the Christian States Supreme Court, led by nine justices. All of which are based in the city of Beaumont, Texas, the national capital. The President: The president is elected to four year terms with a limit of two terms. A new president is elected in November and takes their oath of office on January 21st. They have the power to veto or sign into law legislation passed by Congress. However, Congress can override a veto with a 2/3 majority. Congress: The Senate is made up of two Senators from each state. Making 28 in total The House of Representatives is based on population. Each state receives one representative for each 500,000 people residing in the state. Supreme Court Nine justices are appointed by the president for the length of his tenure. The Senate must uphold the appointments. They hear case over the constitutionality of laws and the impeachment of the President. Infrastructure Personal transportation is dominated by automobiles, which operate on a network of 5 million roads, including one of the world's longest highway systems. The world's second largest automobile market, the Christian States has one of the highest rates of per-capita vehicle ownership in the world, with 765 vehicles per 1,000 citizens. About 40% of personal vehicles are vans, SUVs, or light trucks. The average UCS adult (accounting for all drivers and non-drivers) spends 55 minutes driving every day, traveling 29 miles (47 km). Mass transit accounts for 9% of total C.S. work trips. While transport of goods by rail is extensive, relatively few people use rail to travel, though ridership on Amtrak, the largest passenger rail system, grew by almost 37% between 2000 and 2010. Also, light rail development has increased in recent years. Bicycle usage for work commutes is minimal. The civil airline industry is entirely privately owned, while most major airports are publicly owned. The three largest airlines in the world by passengers carried are U.C.S.-based; American Airlines is number one after its 2013 acquisition of US Airways. Of the world's 30 busiest passenger airports, 5 are in the Christian States, including the busiest, Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Education UCS public education is operated by state and local governments, regulated by the Christian States Department of Education through restrictions on federal grants. In most states, children are required to attend school from the age of six or seven (generally, kindergarten or first grade) until they turn 18 (generally bringing them through twelfth grade, the end of high school); some states allow students to leave school at 16 or 17. About 12% of children are enrolled in parochial or nonsectarian private schools. Just over 2% of children are homeschooled. The Christian States has many competitive private and public institutions of higher education. According to prominent international rankings, 7 or 8 Christian colleges and universities are ranked among the top 20 in the world. There are also local community colleges with generally more open admission policies, shorter academic programs, and lower tuition. Of citizens 25 and older, 84.6% graduated from high school, 52.6% attended some college, 27.2% earned a bachelor's degree, and 9.6% earned graduate degrees. The basic literacy rate is approximately 99%. The World Assembly assigns the Christian States an Education Index of 0.97, tying it for 12th in the world. Law Enforcement Law enforcement in the Christian States is primarily the responsibility of local police and sheriff's departments, with state police providing broader services. Federal agencies such as the Christian Investigations Bureau (CIB) and the Christian Marshals Service have specialized duties. At the federal level and in almost every state, jurisprudence operates on a common law system. State courts conduct most criminal trials; federal courts handle certain designated crimes as well as certain appeals from the state criminal courts. Federal law prohibits a variety of drugs, although states sometimes pass laws in conflict with federal regulations. The smoking age is generally 18, and the drinking age is generally 21. Capital punishment is sanctioned in the Christian States for certain federal and military crimes, and used in all 14 states. While there are 14 states which include capital punishment within their sentencing statutes, some states (such as Arkansas and Mississippi) have yet to execute anyone since 1976, as demonstrated by the lack of any executions by these states out of the 1317 total executions which have taken place as of December 5, 2012. No executions took place from 1967 to 1977, owing in part to a Christian States Supreme Court ruling striking down arbitrary imposition of the death penalty. In 1976, that Court ruled that, under appropriate circumstances, capital punishment may constitutionally be imposed; since the decision there have been more than 1,300 executions, a majority of these taking place in three states: Texas, Virginia, and Oklahoma. Military Main article: Christian States Armed Forces The president holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the secretary of defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Christian States Department of Defense administers the armed forces, including the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, Air Force, and Coast Guard. In 2008, the armed forces had 1.4 million personnel on active duty. The Reserves and National Guard brought the total number of troops to 1.2 million. The Department of Defense also employed about 700,000 civilians, not including contractors. Military service is completely voluntary. Christian forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's 11 active aircraft carriers, and Marine Expeditionary Units at sea with the Navy's Atlantic and Pacific fleets. The military operates 165 bases and facilities abroad, and maintains deployments greater than 100 active duty personnel in 6 foreign countries.266 The extent of this global military presence has prompted some scholars to describe the Christian States as maintaining an "empire of bases".267 The Christian States is in many ways a new kind of entity in the geopolitical bestiary: a destabilizing hegemony, a revolutionary empire. Total C.S. military spending in 2011, more than $200 billion, was 41% of global military spending and equal to the next 14 largest national military expenditures combined. At 4.7% of GDP, the rate was the second-highest among the top 15 military spenders, after the American Liberty Republic. C.S. defense spending as a percentage of GDP ranks 23rd globally as of 2012 according to the CIS. Defense's share of C.S. spending has generally declined in recent decades, from Cold War peaks of 14.2% of GDP in 1953 and 69.5% of federal outlays in 1954 to 4.7% of GDP and 18.8% of federal outlays in 2011. States Alabama Arkansas Florida Georgia Louisiana Mississippi New Mexico North Carolina Oklahoma Puerto Rico South Carolina Tennessee Texas Virginia Category:Current LCN Nations Category:LCN Nations Category:The Christian States